Juntos por Shurima (Remasterizado)
by J.S Birch
Summary: (En este fic. no tomen en cuenta la conexión sanguínea entre Azir y Sivir. Es lo único que queda fuera basado en el lore de Riot, es decir, Ellos no comparten sangre D)Sivir,después de ser traicionad por cassiopeia, se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte...lo que ella menos espero fue que en ese momento, en ese mismo lugar, fuera a conocer aquel que le cambiaría su vida...
1. Oscuridad y Luz

**Antes de empezar quiero que sepan que esto es un "Borrón y cuenta nueva" Decidí volver a hacer el Fic, y dejar atrás el de mi antigua cuenta (PrelawBirch), de Cero. Mejorándolo y haciéndolo más atrayente. Les prometo que esta vez sí lo continuare, y más importante aún, lo terminare cueste lo que me cueste.**

 **Si, también sé que en el lore de Riot Azir y Sivir comparten sangre… pero digamos que aquí en el fic no, jeje.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de RIOT Games.**

 **Bueno, Sin más ni menos… Disfruten lo que les tengo. :D**

* * *

Nunca me había sentido tan fría… tan indefensa o impotente, una sensación realmente extraña para mí. Soy una caza recompensas después de todo… esto no debería ser nada, entonces ¿Por qué me siento de esta forma?

Bueno, ya nada importa… lo hecho está más que hecho. Fui traicionada por una de mis clientes, una noxiana para colmo. Debí suponer que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano, y miren donde estoy ahora… desangrándome en el suelo de la tumba que estos días busque con tanto afán; a merced de la oscuridad y el frio. Estaba sin aliento, era cuestión tiempo para lo peor…

¿Saben que es lo irónico de todo esto? Si ya Shurima era un desierto azotado por grandes calamidades y desgracias, gracias a mí no sería un mejor lugar… Por mi culpa esa desagradable noxiana libero dos bestias aterradoras y poderosas que no dudarían en destruir todo a su paso. Ya no podía hacer nada más que lamentarme de ello, además probablemente ya no estaría en este mundo para presenciar tal destrucción.

Mientras seguía con esos pensamientos empecé a sentir algo extraño… ¿Acaso me estaba elevando? Así era, si me estaba moviendo; pero no por mi propia cuenta. Al parecer algo o alguien me levantaba de donde yo me encontraba. Pude distinguir que era una persona al pasar de unos minutos, igual estaba muy agotada para abrir mis ojos y ver de quien se trataba… ya había perdido demasiada sangre, era seguro que moriría…

- _Así que estos son mis últimos momentos de vida.-_ Pensé

- _Es irónico que lo único que me esté preocupando sea el oro…-_

Que lamentable, solo tenía ese metal presente al momento de morir en mente… Todos esos años de sacrificios para conseguir el metal desperdiciados. Fácilmente pude vivir una mejor vida, pero la malgaste consiguiendo reliquias y fortunas… ¡me doy asco!

Mi tormento era que nadie me extrañaría. Pase mi vida segada por lo material que nunca entable una relación aparte de aquella que hay entre empleado y empleador, además nadie va a extrañar una casa recompensas después de todo…

Otra extraña sensación… ¿Acaso estoy mojándome? ¡Cómo es esto posible! Mi herida… ¡Se está cerrando! ¿Qué está pasando? Todo el agotamiento se está yendo, es como si la vida estuviera regresando… En ese momento abrí mis ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar…?- Me pregunté. No esperaba recibir una respuesta, pero si logre escuchar una.

-Es la gracia y piedad de la gran Shurima…- Dijo una suave pero a la vez firme voz.

* * *

- _¿Que está sucediendo…?_ \- Me pregunté. Estaba muy entumecido… me dolía absolutamente todo. Era como la sensación que sientes cuando no te mueves por mucho tiempo, que tu cuerpo se siente pesado; si, así me sentía…

- _Tuve que quedarme dormido seguramente-_ No era de extrañar, nunca me tomo nada en serio. Entonces recordé algo…

- _Esperen… ¡Xerath!-_ Ese maldito me traiciono… ¡Como pude caer en tal engaño!... Me manipulo para sus planes y ahora… esperen… ¿Dónde estoy? Esto se siente duro… ¡Que! ¡Estoy en un sarcófago! ¿¡Cómo demonios llegue aquí!? Ok Azir, calma. Todo esto tiene que tener una explicación racional ¿No?

En ese momento empecé a recordar lo sucedido… Xerath… Cuando el trato de conseguir su ascensión, Shurima y la mayoría de sus habitantes quedaron cristalizados por la arena.

 _-Entonces es por eso… Quede petrificado por todo el caos que Xerath creo. Seguramente los sobrevivientes me quisieron dar un entierro digno_ _y heme aquí… ¡Maldición! Todo esto es mi culpa…_ _-_ Me dije. No pude evitar llorar un poco. Solo pensar que gracias a mi todo eso sucedió… era imposible no sentirse mal.

Decidí parar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido y concentrarme en mi situación. Estaba vivo otra vez ¿no? Talvez, si conseguía mi forma ascendida, podría devolver todo a como estaba. Solo había un pequeño problema… ¿Cómo la conseguiría? Solo se ocupaba un acto de compasión pura para conseguirla naturalmente o con el… ¡El disco solar! Si lograba salir de aquí sería muy fácil conseguir la forma ascendida mediante este.

Este instrumento consistia en un gran plato de oro que atrae la luz solar para luego liberarla en forma de rayo. De esta forma el rayo de luz solar, mediante un elevado ritual, es capaz de convertir al que lo recibe en un ser con poderes divinos y apariencia mítica, la gran forma ascendida… Ahora solo tengo que salir de este sarcófago…

Apoye mi espalda en la parte trasera del sarcófago, y con mis piernas empecé a empujar la tapa de este. Al principio no cedía, pero después de un tiempo de forcejear este se abrió.

-¡Al fin aire puro!- Grite a todo pulmón cuando logre salir. Justo como imaginaba todo estaba en ruinas… ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Todo estaba extremamente deteriorado. Definitivamente los tiempos de gloria de Shurima ya eran cosa del pasado.

Mientras miraba en que se había convertido todo lo que un día amé, note algo extraño. El sarcófago en el que estuve se encontraba repleto de sangre.

 _-¿Cómo llego toda esta sangre aquí?-_ Me pregunte. Era algo simple y sencillamente ilógico.

Decidí seguir el rastro de sangre. Este venia de las escaleras; o bueno, lo que quedaba de ellas.

 _-Me tuvieron que dejar en el sótano del palacio. Es el único lugar parecido a este supongo-_ Pensé mientras seguía el rastro.

 _-Valla… Esto es demasiada sangre… debo llegar rápido al lugar de su proveniencia. Seguramente alguien está en graves problemas.-_

Me apresure en subir, y el rastro me llevo donde una mujer… desangrándose….

 _-¡Tengo que ayudarla!-_ Me dije. Tome su pulso para asegurarme que estuviera viva, y gracias a los dioses lo estaba. Ella tenía lo que parecía ser una herida de espada en el costado de su abdomen y algunas raspaduras en las piernas.

 _\- Pobre… seguramente se arrastró hasta desmayarse… además es hermosa… ¡No es tiempo para pensar en eso! ¡Dedo de hacer algo!-_ Lo único que podía sanar a alguien tan mal herido era el Oasis del Amanecer, pero no sabía si después de todo este tiempo sus aguas aun estarían intactas…

La alcé para llevarla donde se suponía que estaba el manantial. Mientras caminaba, me puse a contemplar su hermoso rostro. Transmitía seguridad y firmeza aun estando así… En ese momento logre ver en la lejanía la entrada del oasis. Este todavía era lo que recordaba, también lo único que quedaba intacto en todo el lugar… Sus aguas eran famosas ya que eran capaz de curar cualquier herida, exactamente lo que necesitaba en este momento.

Cuando llegue al lugar prepare todo para la ceremonia de sanado. Simplemente tenía que colocarla en el agua y alzar una antigua plegaria hacia los dioses. Así el agua sanaría todas sus heridas.

Al terminar, ella ya había sanado completamente. Empecé a notar pequeños y suaves movimientos en sus ojos. Ella los abrió, y quejándose, dijo con voz suave:

-¿Qué es esto…?- Dijo mientras se frotaba la frente.

-Es la gracia y piedad de la gran Shurima de la gran Shurima- Respondí con la sonrisa más cálida que le pude ofrecer.

* * *

 _-Entonces sigo viva-_ Fue lo primero que me dije al despertar. No estaba muy segura de lo que había sucedido o él porque del lugar donde estaba, pero lo que si sabía era que tenía otra oportunidad para rehacer mi vida. Ya había malgastado mi tiempo por solo conseguir oro… realmente no quería seguir con lo mismo, pero… ¿Ahora qué? No tengo ningún lugar donde regresar o un motivo por el cual seguir, realmente mi vida ya no tenía sentido.

En ese momento recordé la voz que escuche al despertar. Voltee rápidamente para ver de dónde venía, y con lo que me tope… era cosa de otro mundo…

Había un hombre flotando en lo alto de la habitación. Este era moreno, de ojos color miel y vestía como antes lo solía hacer la realeza de Shurima. Él estaba rodeado por arena y un resplandor sin igual.

Fue cuestión de segundos que el resplandor me segara completamente. Yo no encontraba que hacer, me hallaba en una situación realmente extraña…

Pasaron los minutos y la luz que emanaba del hombre desapareció. El comenzó a bajar desde donde estaba flotando, pero ya no se parecía en nada a como lo había visto antes. Ahora era algo similar a un ave con anatomía de humano. Sus prendas se habían convertido en una armadura dorada, bastante detallada y con bandas de tela colgando de sus brazos.

 _-¿Qué demonios le sucedió a este hombre?-_ Me pregunte. Lo único que podía explicar lo sucedido era que este hombre hubiera obtenido una ascensión… pero era imposible, cosas como esa eran solo un cuento para niños.

-Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me pregunto el extraño hombre… o lo que él fuera en realidad. No quería responderle debido a todo lo que había sucedido. Mi mente aún estaba nublada…

-Mira, puedo parecer un ave con mi nueva forma, pero no te voy a empezar a picotear o algo por el estilo- Me dijo sonriendo y un tanto burlón. ¿Acaso él había tratado de hacer una broma?

-Si…- decidí responderle aunque estuviera atemorizada -¿Y tú quién eres…?- le pregunte. Realmente quería saber quién era, y más importante, que había presenciado.

-Soy Azir, el emperador de esta nación- Me respondió sonriendo y con aires de grandeza.

-Ja… estas tierras no han tenido un emperador desde el derrocamiento de…- Me detuve y recordé el nombre que había dicho…-Pero… eso es imposible…- Dije asombrada, Definitivamente esto no estaba pasando –Según las leyendas… tu deberías estar muerto… ¡Desapareciste hace más de tres mil años!- Cuando dije esto la sonrisa de Azir desapareció y lo que la sustituyo fue una expresión de tristeza ¿Acaso había dicho algo que lo hiciera sentir mal?

-Perfecto, lo que me faltaba… no me quieren hablar por ser un fósil de tres mil años…- Dijo con mirada al suelo cayendo de rodillas… valla teatro que estaba haciendo… -Ni la persona que salve quiere hablarme…- Termino de hablar. Eso me hizo sentir mal. Después de todo había sido el quien salvo mi vida y se lo pagaba con desconfianza…

Decidí otorgarle un poco de confianza a Azir, quien aún se encontraba de rodillas, y le dije:

-Hey, que seas una extraña ave gigante no significa que no te hablen. Es el hecho que te acabo de conocer… y no de una manera muy normal… ¿Entiendes?- Le dije riendo suavemente. Era divertido y a la vez curioso ver a alguien de su tamaño en el suelo haciendo tal payasada. Al parecer lo que le dije le simpatizo, y una sonrisa surgió de él. –Y… gracias por salvarme la vida- Dije apenada mientras me tocaba lo que ahora era una cicatriz en el costado de mi abdomen.

-De nada- Me dijo riendo mientras sonreía y se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Realmente era alguien curioso… -Para que esta un rey si no es para ayudar a su pueblo… o bueno, lo que quede de él; jeje-

¿En serio? "JeJe" de alguna forma ese comentario había logrado hacerme reír. Azir tenía comportamientos de niño. ¿Cómo es que alguien como él había logrado ser rey? Entonces recordé que no me había presentado…

-Donde están mis modales… Me llamo Sivir, y literalmente te debo mi vida…- Le dije. Azir aún seguía de rodillas, y aunque esto me pareciera gracioso, le tenía que decir:

-Ahora… si no te molesta ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? En serio te estas humillando- Le dije riendo. También le di un pequeño empujón en el hombro. No uno violento, era uno de aquellos que les das a las personas en señal de molestarlos.

-Lo siento- fue lo que Azir respondió. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Parecía que se había avergonzado, y eso se me hacía gracioso. Hace mucho no me sentía cómoda con una conversación, aunque esta fuera con un completo extraño. –Y bueno- Dijo poniéndose en pie. -¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que estas bien?-

Todas las buenas vibras de la conversación se fueron de un solo golpe, había sido esa pregunta… Empecé a recordar mi actual situación. Ahora la que callo de rodillas era yo… ¿Irónico, no? Había pasado a ser yo la del teatro.- No lo sé…- Por algún motivo había dicho eso con mi voz quebrándose y empezando a llorar… ¿¡Qué demonios hacia llorando al frente de un extraño!? –Toda mi vida… ¡TODA MI MALDITA VIDA!- ¿¡Porque estaba actuando así!? –Creí que el oro era lo más importante, que con él podía hacer todo… pero ahora… me doy cuenta que solo es metal… ese metal nunca me lleno y ahora… no tengo nada… ni nadie… soy una idiota…- No aguante más y solté el llanto. Genial… Ahora la que se estaba humillando era yo. Que estará pensando el al verme así… Le debo de estar dando asco.

Lo que sucedió después me sorprendió. No espere que Azir se pusiera a mi altura y me abrazara… ¿Quién en este mundo abrazaría alguien como yo? Este era un abrazo cálido, lleno de compasión…Un abrazo reconfortante. –Mira Sivir, yo en lo personal se cómo te sientes. De hecho, todo eso también está en mi cabeza en este momento… Ósea, solo mírame… Soy un ave gigante que no sabe nada de este mundo y aun así aquí estoy después de tres mil y quien sabe cuántos años más sabiendo que ya ni normal soy.- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa bastante tierna. No esperaba que tales palabras fueran a salir de alguien como él. Hace ya bastante tiempo alguien no me hacía sentir bien con solo sus palabras… se sentía genial… -Si lo que necesitas es un hogar ¿Porque no te quedas con migo? Además… tener un palacio solo para mi disfrute no es divertido- Me termino de decir mientras su sonrisa aumentaba.

-Que pala…- No pude terminar de decirlo cuando Azir levanto su báculo y todo sucedió. Las ruinas en las que estábamos comenzaron a reconstruirse rápidamente. La única forma de describir lo que sucedía era asumir que el tiempo estaba retrocediendo. Al pasar de unos segundos todo estaba reconstruido… Era realmente mágico.

-Este palacio- Dijo el risueño.

-Wooooh… sí que eres poderoso- Le dije mirando a mi alrededor. No podía creer que las ruinas terminaran como estaban. Entonces, en ese momento me percate de algo… -Eh… sé que el momento fue reconfortante y todo, pero… ¡PUEDES PARAR DE ABRAZARME!- Al terminar de decirle, o más bien gritarle eso, lo golpeé en la cabeza. No sabía que se había apoderado de mi… estaba actuando extraño.

-Hey, tranquila. Golpearme se puede considerar maltrato animal- Dijo mientras me soltaba, se levantaba y empezaba a reír.

-Ja. Ja. Ja.- Le respondí con evidente fastidio. Menudo chiste de mierda había dicho… Aunque para ser sinceros… viniendo de él realmente me hacía gracia.

-Bueno Sivir, así que… ¿Te quedaras con migo? Créeme que aquí tienes todas las comodidades que ocupas.- Me dijo con seriedad…bueno, o eso quería intentar él.

La oportunidad de empezar una vida nueva estaba frente a mí, y para ser sincera… quería aprovecharla. El hecho de tener un lugar donde vivir no era lo que me motivaba… era el hecho de que al fin tendría un amigo si tomaba este camino… Mi decisión estaba hecha.

-Lo hare Azir… lo hare- Le dije mientras reía gracias al intento de seriedad en el rostro de Azir. -Además, no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerte como amigo.- Ahora la que devolvía aquella cálida sonrisa era yo. Realmente estaba feliz después de tanto tiempo.

-¡HOOO SI!... disculpa, me emocione mucho…jeje- Dijo Azir mientras se daba cuenta de su reacción. Verlo sonrojarse y ponerse a gritar me hizo explotar en risa. Azir hasta el momento era un saco lleno de sorpresas. –Al parecer cierta ave está feliz por su nueva compañía- Le dije agarrándome el estómago por la risa.

-Siendo sincero, si, lo estoy. Es de verdad me hace feliz tener compañía después de tanto tiempo- Se notaba la felicidad y satisfacción de Azir al decir eso.

-Ok, si de verdad quieres que me quede tengo que traer mis pertenecías aquí al palacio- le dije mientras le sonreía por su anterior comentario.

-Bueno, ¿Y a donde tienes que ir?- Me pregunto.

-A Piltover- Respondí.

-¿Piltover? ¿Y eso que es?- Me volvió a preguntar. Había intriga en su rostro. Era obvio que no iba a conocer Piltover si mágicamente había aparecido de entre los muertos ese mismo día.

-Piltover es la ciudad más avanzada de todo valoran, y también donde está mi guarida… ¿Para qué tanto oro si no era para darme uno que otro lujo?- Respondí.

-Ok… entiendo. ¿¡Y que esperamos entonces!?- Dijo eufórico y contento mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunte mientras me levantaba de donde estaba.

-¿Pues qué más? Acompañarte a esa ciudad. Además, la idea de conocer el lugar más avanzado de valoran me llama bastante la atención.- Respondió. Azir estaba dispuesto a acompañarme y no le iba a decir que no.

-Si eso quieres, ven, sígueme- Le respondí intercambiando sonrisas. Este tipo me estaba agradando mucho… Al fin… después de todo ese tiempo… tenía un amigo.

Finalmente partimos a mi guarida en Piltover. Desconocía las razones, pero se me hacía que la compañía de Azir la iba a disfrutar. Me sentía protegida, sentía que tenía algo a tener en cuenta y por lo cual seguir… sentía que al fin había abandonado la oscuridad que me siguió por tanto tiempo por una luz que me acompañaría… y esa luz era Azir, el emperador de las arenas.

* * *

Fin del capítulo #1, Oscuridad y Luz.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy =).**_

 _ **Espero que la remasterización de este Fic les valla a gustar y a los que es la primera vez leyendo… igualmente.**_

 _ **Siéntanse libres de dejar un review y a hacer lo que quieran. Si tienen ideas también siéntanse libres de decirlas ya sea por un PM o una review.**_

 _ **Sin más ni menos me despido. Les deseo un buen día o noche. Nos leemos luego en el próximo Cap. de "Juntos por Shurima"**_


	2. Desierto

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de RIOT Games.**

 **Por si no lo saben,** _este tipo de letra_ _ **, son pensamientos.**_

 **Los que quieran saber cómo se ve un Xer'Sai, solo busquen la imagen de** **Rek'Sai.**

* * *

Tres días bajo el arduo sol… Eso era hasta el momento nuestra travesía a Piltover. Desde el instante en que salimos del palacio no habíamos hecho otra cosa que no fuera caminar, y conocernos obviamente. Aunque los días se hicieran largos, con Azir ni se notaban. En ese tiempo había logrado entablar una amistad con él. Para mi agrado, me di cuenta que era una persona graciosa… y obstinante en ciertas ocasiones…

-Eh… ¿Puedes repetir el plan para llegar Piltover?- Ya era la cuarta vez en el día que Azir preguntaba… ya estaba harta… Hasta pensaba que lo hacía a propósito solamente para sacarme de mis casillas…

-¿Cómo que atento no eres…?-

-La verdad nunca lo he sido, pero como te mencione, puedo ser muy centrado si me lo llego a proponer- Respondió.

-Qué más da…- dije riendo mientras recordaba lo sucedido ayer. Habíamos terminado peleando sobre cómo se me hacía imposible verlo centrado… hasta el momento había demostrado todo lo contrario a alguien así. El resultado de aquella discusión, un Azir aparentando ser serio sin tener la mínima idea de cómo serlo… valla que me había hecho gracia aquella actitud. –Mira Azir, primero debemos terminar de cruzar el desierto. Al terminar esto, nos toparemos con las montañas que forman La Gran Barrera. Una vez allí, buscaremos el paso de Mogron para atravesarla y llegar a las planicies entre Noxus y Demacia-

-¿Noxus? ¿Demacia? ¿Qué es eso…?- Me interrumpió. No era de extrañar que no conociera las ciudades, además cuando él vivió solo eran colonias. Estaba obligada a explicarle.

-Resumiendo, Noxus y Demacia son las actuales potencias de Valoran. La primer ciudad es considerada cuna de toda corrupción, crimen y crueldad. Mientras que la segunda, es regida por un código de justicia, honor y compasión. Son polos apuestos la una de la otra.- Azir parecía haber entendido por el gesto que hizo. Ya sospechaba que iba a preguntar nuevamente en algún momento… -Bueno, retomando de nuevo tu pregunta, cuando terminemos de atravesar las planicies llegaremos a otra cierra, Las Montañas de Hierro. Vamos a tener que escalarlas, y al llegar al otro lado, nos encontraremos con la ciudad del progreso… Piltover- Termine al fin de explicarle. Nuestro viaje era largo… y quedaba de más decir peligroso… En el desierto estábamos bajo la amenaza de los Xer'Sai, grandes criaturas cuadrúpedas capaces de muchas atrocidades. Cuanto estuviéramos atravesando el paso debíamos estar atentos a cualquier intento de emboscada por parte de los Rakkor, una fiera tribu guerrera de las montañas. Y al estar en Las Montañas de Hierro… La inminente probabilidad de toparnos con las bestias más temidas en todo Valoran… Dragones.

-Mmm… ¡Entiendo!- Azir respondió feliz y enérgico –Pero… ¿Una pequeña pregunta?-

-Dime- Respondí sonriente dejando de lado mis preocupaciones por el viaje. Quería disfrutar la compañía de Azir.

-¿Qué eran Noxus y Demacia?- Pregunto riendo…

 _-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…-_ Pensé mientras una leve sonrisa surgía en mi rostro.

* * *

Sivir había pasado casi tres horas explicándome la historia detrás de Noxus y Demacia. No esperaba que hubiera tal conflicto en valoran para ser sincero… Habíamos decidido parar de caminar con el fin de reposar. Yo no necesitaba tal cosa, era un ser ascendido después de todo. Podía pasar días enteros sin descanso, alimento y agua; pero Sivir por otra parte…me preocupaba… ya habíamos pasado tres días sin ninguna de las dos últimas. Podía notar el efecto de la falta de estas en ella…

Aunque Sivir no sospechara, le había desarrollado cierto afecto. Me simpatizaba, era el tipo de persona con la que disfrutaba estar. No conocía aun como eran mis intereses hacia ella… pero lo que si sabía era que disfrutaba mucho compartir mi tiempo con ella… Ya fuera de cualquier tema, toda conversación que teníamos era divertida para los dos. Yo disfrutaba molestándola, y aunque ella no lo aparentara, sabía que eso o mis historias, la hacían gozar y estar feliz. ¿Cómo no desarrollar afecto por alguien que le gustara como eres, no?

-Sivir, ¿Quieres que te cuente la vez que Nasus, Reneckton y yo casi destruimos el palacio intentando capturar el gato de mi padre?- Sonreí. Era una historia muy graciosas… valía la pena contarla, y además, necesitábamos algún tema del cual hablar.

-…- No respondió. Se me hizo extraño que no lo hiciera, Sivir había estado respondiendo y hablando desde que salimos del palacio… ¿Acaso se había quedado dormida? Era imposible, no se podía con la ardiente brisa del desierto… Decidí mirar hacia atrás para asegurarme que estuviera bien, y al hacerlo, logre observar la cruda realidad de su situación... Ella se encontraba en el suelo, boca abajo e inconsciente, a merced de las ardientes arenas. Mis preocupaciones se habían cumplido… el hambre y sed habían abatido a Sivir.

-¡SIVIR!- Grite en pánico abalanzándome sobre su cuerpo. La volteé y logre observar su rostro. Sus labios estaban secos al igual que su piel, y aun así… se veía hermosa…

 _-¡¿Y yo porque estoy pensando eso en vez de ayudarla?!_ _No es el momento… Esperen… ¿Qué acaso no traje conmigo un poco de agua del oasis?-_ Revise mi costado y así era. Gracias a los Dioses había traigo conmigo un cuerno con el agua del manantial en él. Rápidamente lo agarre, y vertí un poco del jugo en sus labios. Los efectos de beber el líquido no eran los mismos que se conseguían al bañarse en ellos. El efecto curativo iba a ser poco… Debía buscar rápido alguna fuente de agua y alimento…

-A…zir…- Dijo muy suave, casi ni escuchable… Al ver que los efectos del agua ya estaban funcionando, me alegre un poco. En unas cuantas horas ya estaría estable… pero no sana.

-Shhh… no hables, debes conservar tu energía. ¿Por qué mejor no duermes un poco?- Sonreí. Ella, al escucharme, sonrió levemente, apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, y se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

Para entonces ya estaba anocheciendo, y aunque los días en el desierto fueran muy calientes, las noches podían llegar a ser tan frías como las tierras invernales del norte. Para proteger a Sivir de aquel frio decidí construir un refugio. Recordando las enseñanzas de mi padre, edifique uno con la ayuda de un hechizo. Los refugios de aquel tipo solo constaban de una entrada, tenían que ser lo más cerrados posibles para conservar el calor. Al este estar en pie, con mis poderes, invoque a dos soldaos de arena para que protegieran la entrada.

-No dejen que nada, ni nadie, entre a este refugio en mi ausencia- Les ordene.

-¡SI SEÑOR!- Respondieron golpeando sus lanzas contra el suelo en señal de respeto.

-Señor, ¿Se puede saber a dónde va?- Pregunto uno de ellos.

-Simple, mi amiga ocupa de mi ayuda. Ella necesita agua y alimento… y en el desierto abundan los Xer'Sai…- Respondí encaminándome hacia el exterior. Sivir necesitaba mi ayuda, y no pensaba dejar que nada más le sucediera… Ella se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante para mí.

 _La caza ha comenzado_

* * *

La noche cubría el basto desierto. El calor y la ardiente brisa ahora se habían convertido en frio. Me encontraba caminando sobre las dunas, esperando encontrar un oasis o toparme con alguna manada de Xer'Sais. Mis pensamientos estaban fijos en una sola persona, Sivir… Realmente no quería que nada malo le pasara. Quería asegurarme que mientras estuviera con migo su vida fuera feliz. Ella me había dicho que yo era el primer amigo que tenía en toda su vida… ¿Triste no? Nunca haber conocido a alguien… No saber el significado de la amistad…

Yo en mis tiempos no era de amistades. Mi padre solo quería que entrenara para convertirme en el modelo a seguir de Shurima. Por eso mis únicos amigos eran mis maestros, Nasus y Reneckton. A ellos les debía mis momentos de diversión en la infancia, adolescencia y lo que viví de juventud… ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? Los dos eran Ascendidos, eso significaba que si no los habían matado debían estar vivos en alguna parte.

-Cuando todo este viaje termine los buscare- Me dije -¡Así les presentare a Sivir!- Conociéndolos, era obvio que estarían felices por mí. En mi vida había tenido amigos, y menos amigas, ya que según mi padre "Una mujer puede nublar tu mente y hacer que te desvíes de tus responsabilidades como heredero al trono de Shurima. Cuando llegue el momento te arreglare una boda y listo"… Menudo viejo amargado…

Mientras seguía mi camino, logre distinguir algo que sobresalía entre la arena en la lejanía. Era una zona verde, con un estanque en medio y palmas llenas de dátiles rodeando las aguas. Al fin había encontrado un oasis… Corrí hacia el lugar con la esperanza que el agua fuera potable, y para mi alivio, si lo era. Estaba fresca y fría, perfecta para hidratar a quien lo necesitara –Esto definitivamente le ayudara a Sivir- Sonreí mientras bebía un poco de agua -¡Y además tope con suerte! ¡Dátiles!- Me moría por volver a probar las dátiles de Shurima. Para mi fortuna, y la de mi amiga, el oasis estaba lleno de ellas. Siempre fueron mi comida favorita. Nasus, Reneckton y yo podíamos pasar horas comiéndolas después de sus clases. Como extrañaba a ese par… -Ahora solo me falta conseguir la carne…- Usando uno de los hechizos de mi padre, cree dos grandes cantaros con forma de reloj de arena. Uno para el agua y otro para llevar cuantas dátiles pudiera. Al terminar de llenar los recipientes, los coloque en mi espalda. Procedí nuevamente con mi camino, preparándome para lo que seguía… faltaba lo peor…

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que cace algún Xer'Sai. Las viles criaturas eran rápidas y certeras, capaces de matar a sangre fría toda una caravana de mercantes sin dejar rastro alguno. Se me hacía extraño que hasta el momento no me hubieran atacado… Los Xer'Sai eran cazadores nocturnos…

En ese preciso momento escuche los gritos agónicos de una mujer. A primeras se me helo la sangre asumiendo que eran de Sivir, pero ya estaba muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba, y los gritos se escuchaban cerca.

Seguí aquellos míseros alaridos hasta su origen. Cuando llegue al lugar de donde venían, me encontré frente a frente con una escena atroz… Una manada compuesta por seis Xer'Sai estaban devorando viva a la mujer, desgarrando su carne, jugando con su presa…

 _-Pobre desdichada… no puedo pensar en una peor forma de morir…-_

Corrí decidido a matar aquellas criaturas. No podía perdonar lo que le estaban haciendo a aquella hija de Shurima… Cuando las criaturas se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, cesaron su festín. Todas rugieron en mi dirección. Eran rugidos agudos, desgarradores… aun así no me iban a intimidar… ya tenía más de un motivo para darle fin a sus vidas.

La primer bestia se abalanzó corriendo hacia mí. A proveche las hojas bañadas en oro de mi báculo para frenar de golpe a la criatura, clavando los filos en su garganta. La primera de las seis estaba muerta… faltaban cinco. Las demás, al ver lo que hice, empezaron a correr en círculos a mí alrededor, analizando cual sería mi siguiente movimiento… Una de las criaturas rompió la formación corriendo directamente hacia donde estaba con la intención de taclearme. Por poco no la pude esquivar… Reaccione lo más rápido que pude clavando las hojas en su espalda cuando esta paso a mi costado en su fallido intento de atacarme. La fuerza y el impulso que tenía la criatura me llevo aferrado de mi báculo mientras esta seguía corriendo. Las demás estaban persiguiéndome al estar en los lomos de su compañero. Decidí ponerme en pie y acabar con la bestia. Zafé las hojas de mi arma de donde estaban incrustadas, y las hundí fuertemente contra la nuca del Xer'Sai. La fuerza del golpe provoco que su cabeza chocara con la arena, haciendo que la ya muerta criatura frenara abruptamente mandándome a volar por los aires. Caí adelante del cadáver, apoyando mis pies y manos para amortiguar la caída. Al alzar la mirada, vi como las cuatro bestias restantes saltaban por los aires, encaminando sus garras para que al momento de caer, estas me atravesaran. Cerré mis ojos, y por puros reflejos, levante una de mis manos para protegerme del inminente ataque, pero… nada… Decidí abrir mis ojos para ver porque los Xer'Sai no habían asestado el golpe, y allí estaban, elevados, empalados en el aire, ya muertos… Cuatro grandes picos de arena solidificada habían surgido desde el suelo atravesándolos por diferentes partes de sus cuerpos.

 _-… Que… DEMONIOS… acaba de pasar…-_ ¿Acaso había sido yo? Analizando el momento en que todo había sucedió, recordé el movimiento de mi mano. Decidí moverla en dirección de aquellos levantamientos en la arena, y sorprendentemente, estos se desboronaron al hacerlo… _-Interesante…-_ Aun desconocía muchos de los poderes que mi ascensión me había dado, y al parecer, este era uno de ellos… Podía controlar la arena y todas sus facultades a voluntad… como si esta fuera parte mía. No lo podía creer, estaba más que asombrado.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora no tengo que hacer hechizos para manipular la arena!- Grite lleno de euforia. ¿Qué otros poderes podría estar ocultando?

Aprovechando mis recién descubiertos poderes, volví a alzar mi mano. En esta ocasión la arena arrastro los cuerpos de las difuntas bestias, compactándolas en una gran esfera hecha de esta misma. - _Que poder… más… ¡BUENO!-_

 _-¡JA! ¡Ahora seré invencible! Ni siquiera Nasus podrá contra mi… bueno… Pensándolo mejor si, cualquiera de mis dos maestros podría patearme el trasero-_ Sonreí mientras recordaba aquella ocasión en que había retado a Reneckton a un duelo mano a mano… definidamente el peor error que pude haber cometido en mi adolescencia…

Recordé a la mujer que había sido atacada. Corrí hacia su dirección mientras que la esfera de arena me seguía flotando. Me parecía bastante curioso.

Al llegar donde la joven, la encontré en una condición deplorable. Ya ni el agua del Oasis del Amanecer la podría salvar…

De alguna forma ella seguía viva. Con mil esfuerzos levanto su lacerada mano señalando un pequeño saco de tela con quien sabe que en él. Terminada aquella acción, murió.

-Descansa en paz, hija de Shurima- Dije mientras me arrodillaba para cerrar sus ojos. No iba a dejar que su cuerpo quedara al descubierto, por eso, decidí enterrarla usando mis poderes.

Yo, con curiosidad, después de sepultar a la joven, fui a ver que había en aquel saco. Al levantarlo, algo empezó a moverse dentro de él… Decidí sacar lo que había adentro, y cuando lo tenía en mi palma, logre apreciar que se tratada de algún tipo de criatura. Apenas cabía en mi mano, era un animal redondo y esponjoso. Su pelaje blanco y suave como la ceda, con pequeños cuernos en forma de espiral. Lo más curioso del animal era su gran lengua, casi tan grande como su rostro… Esta criatura… ¡ERA DEMASIADO TIERNA Y ADORABLE!

-¡¿Pero que es esta cosa tan hermosa?!- Grite pataleando de la emoción, nunca había visto esa especie en Shurima.

Gracias a los movimientos generados por mi emoción, el animal callo de mis manos, golpeándose contra la arena. Después que la criatura se incorporara, empezó a brincar como si estuviera… ¿Enojado?... ¡ERA TAN LINDO!

-Awww… Perdón, ¿Te golpee?- Le pregunte. La criatura, mientras seguía brincando, movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo confirmándome la pregunta. Me arrodille, y puse la palma de mi mano frente el animal, insinuándole que subiera en ella. Aquella bola de pelos, en vez de caminar donde estaba mi palma extendida, iba dando pequeños brincos hasta que se posó en ella. Me puse en pie nuevamente, y lleve al animal a la altura de mi rostro para decirle:

-¡Disculpa! Juro no volver a hacerlo ¿Ok?- Al terminar de decir eso, la criatura empezó a brincar felizmente, lamiendo mi cara en uno de tantos brincos que daba. No podía… Iba a derretirme por lo adorable del animal…

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-…-

-¿Rax?-

-…-

-¿Lex?-

-…-

-¿Threin?-

-…-

-¿Croco?-

Cuando dije el nombre "Croco", aquella bola de pelos empezó a brincar felizmente. Al parecer ese era su nombre, o al menos el que más le gusto de los que dije. No podía dejar a mi nuevo amigo abandonado en medio desierto, sería demasiado cruel. Por eso decidí llevarlo conmigo y adoptarlo como mascota. Lo coloque en uno de mis hombros, y junto los Xer'Sai, el agua y dátiles, partimos al refugio.

-Vamos, tengo alguien muy importante que presentarte Croco. ¡Le vas a encantar!-

* * *

-Odio los poros- Había tenido un extraño sueño en el que Azir traía una de esas repugnantes criaturas con él. No era que no me gustasen. Los poros simplemente me disgustaban con esas grandes y babosas lenguas… sin dejar de lado su pelo…

Lo bueno del sueño, fue lo que Azir había hecho en el… Él me estaba arrullando… Y aunque sonara raro, nunca nadie lo había hecho. Lo curioso de todo eso era que lo disfrutaba, no por el hecho que alguien estuviera arrullándome, sino porque ese "alguien" era Azir.

Yo apenas estaba despertando. Lo último que recordaba era a Azir sosteniéndome entre sus brazos, y nada más… Aunque mis recuerdos de aquel momento fueran turbios, si recordaba haberlo disfrutado… había sido lo más cercano a un arrullo que había vivido en carne propia… lástima que no lo recordara bien. ¿Habrá sido esa la razón de mi sueño? Igual, no había nada que explicara él porque del poro… Ugh.

Mientras me despertaba, pude percibir varias sensaciones. Sentía una fría briza, lo que significaba que la noche ya había llegado al desierto. Me sentía resguardada, además un placentero calor rozaba mi piel, Azir había levantado otro refugio y hecho otra fogata. Lo que percibí después, se catalogaba como fuera de lugar… olí sangre… ¿Acaso Azir estaba herido? Mi preocupación disminuyó al oler algo más… olía a carne recién cocinada… el exquisito olor a carne ahumada…

Entonces empecé a sentir varias cariseas en mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso era Azir? ¿Acaso él tenía intenciones de… acariciarme? Al poco tiempo, aquellas cariseas empezaron a ponerse un poco… raras… pasaban de ser en mi cabeza a mi pecho, de mi pecho a las pernas, de las piernas nuevamente al pecho, y aún más extraño… ¿Me chupaban la mejilla?... ¿Qué demonios quería intentar ese fósil? Decidí abrir mis ojos y revisar que rayos sucedía:

-¿Qué rayos crees que…?- No era Azir… las cariseas… ¡ERAN DE UN MALDITO PORO! En ese momento, me levante abruptamente lanzando aquella criatura por los aires… un poro estaba jugando en mi cuerpo…

-Azir. Que. Demonios. Hace. ESO. Aquí.- Señale al poro. Tenía su rostro incrustado en la arena y movía sus pequeñas patas tratando de incorporarse. Aunque detestara esas criaturas… tenía que admitir que era muy gracioso verlo así… Me había hecho reír.

-¡SIVIR! ¡GRACIAS A LOS DIOSES ESTAS BIEN!- Sentí como se abalanzaban contra mí para luego darme un abrazo, era Azir. No sabía cómo reaccionar… Primero, porque desconocía el motivo de tal abrazo; y segundo, él lo hacía bastante fuerte, como si hubiera pasado algo. A diferencia de la última vez que me abrazo, esta vez no lo golpee pidiéndole que parara, sino que me deje llevar por el abrazo. Me gustaba lo que pasaba… no me incomodaba.

-¡Veo que conociste a Croco!- Dijo soltándome del abrazo mientras recogía al animal y lo colocaba en su hombro.

 _Lástima que el abrazo no durara más… Esperen ¡QUE!..._

-Lastimosamente si…-

-¿Qué?-

-nada…-

-Bueno, ¡Lo que importa es que será nuestra mascota!- Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto… ¿En serio iba a tener que convivir con "Croco"? Azir había dicho aquellas palabras con tanta felicidad que simplemente no me atrevía a decirle que me disgustaba esa cosa… me gustaba verlo con esos ánimos.

 _No puedo creer que valla a decir esto…_

-¡Qué bien! ¡Amo los poros!- Le sonreí. Él también me devolvió la sonrisa mientras acariciaba el animal. Maldita rata blanca…

-Ahora… ¿Me explicas que pasó?- Pregunte.

-Resumiendo, te desmayaste por la falta de líquido cuando paramos a descansar. Luego te di de beber un poco de agua del Oasis del Amanecer para que te estabilizaras, lo cual funciono. Después de hacer eso, te sostuve suavemente entre mis brazos y construí el refugio en donde estamos. Seguido a eso, salí a buscar alimentos para que te mejoraras. Encontré agua, muchas dátiles, cace seis Xer'Sai… ¡Y ENCONTRE A CROCO!- Dijo todo aquello tan rápido que apenas le había entendido… ¿Acaso dijo que cazo seis Xer'Sai?

-Ok, entendí… creo…- Aun no creía que Azir hubiera asesinado seis Xer'Sai solo… se ocupaban muchos hombres solo para derrotar uno… y Azir logro matar seis ¿Tan hábil es? Entonces una extraña sensación se apodero de mi… todo lo que me contó… lo hizo… por mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces le devolví el abrazo, quería hacerlo y él lo merecía.

-Gracias- Sonreí mientras lo abrazaba. En serio no sabía que pensar o sentir de él…

-De nada- Dijo sonriendo, queriendo empezar a reír –Te dije que podía ser centrado si me lo propongo- Al parecer si era cierto, Azir no paraba de sorprenderme.

Después de nuestro momento, Azir me dio un poco del fresco de dátil que preparo, acompañado con carne ahumada de Xer'Sai. Nunca espere que la carne de esas bestias supiera tan bien… era eso, o realmente tenía mucha hambre. Croco no se nos quedó atrás, se dio un festín con los dátiles y el agua que había.

Ya habíamos terminado de comer. El poro se había quedado dormido por todo lo que había comido, mientras que nosotros pasábamos el tiempo contando historias de nuestro pasado. Yo le explicaba a Azir lo que había sucedido en Valoran en su ausencia, y él me deleitaba con los relatos de sus maestros, y fieles amigos; Nasus y Reneckton. También me contó como había aprendido a usar la magia, como su padre le enseño todo lo que sus amigos no y que nunca lo dejaron tener otros amigos que no fueran sus dos maestros… En parte Azir me entendía, gracias a eso me valoraba… como yo a él. Sentía que algo se estaba prendiendo en mí mientras pasábamos tiempo juntos. No podía explicar lo que era… nunca me había sentido de tal forma…

-Hey, Sivir- Me susurro. Azir insistía que habláramos bajo para no despertar a Croco. -Quieres ver algo genial-

-A ver, enséñame- Sonreí. Al responderle, el movió su brazo lentamente sobre su cabeza formando una media luna. El techo y las paredes hechas de arena empezaron a desboronarse desapareciendo completamente. El suelo empezó a elevarse junto con nosotros, la fogata y el asqueroso animal. Cuando lo que parecía ser una plataforma de arena, se detuvo muy arriba en el cielo, lo que vi me dejo sin palabras… Nunca había visto el firmamento de tal manera, allí arriba solo había paz y armonía.

-Hermoso ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Azir, su mirada fija en las estrellas, con su característica sonrisa.

-Definitivamente… No hay nada que pueda… ganarle a esto- Estaba sorprendida, Azir en ese momento había sido el responsable de enseñarme lo más hermoso que jamás vería. Sin darme cuenta, él se sentó a mi lado, y… me abrazo. Aquel abrazo prendió nuevamente aquel extraño sentimiento.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- Pregunte un poco avergonzada.

-¿Hacer que?-

-Abrazarme…-

-Por nada… Siempre quise arrullar a alguien entre mis brazos, y vi esta ocasión perfecta para hacerlo… ¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda?- No podía creerlo, lo que había soñado estaba sucediendo, y hasta de una forma que ni en mis sueños más profundos pude haber imaginado. Definitivamente la realidad superaba toda expectativa…

-No…- Sonreí mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo. Me deje llevar por su abrazo y los latidos de su corazón. Por consiguiente, cerré mis ojos, y todo lo que había soñado se hizo realidad.

* * *

-Tengo al hombre perfecto para lo que me pides, Xerath- No muy lejos del paso de Mogron, se escuchó a una mujer decir. –Viktor puede darte el ejército que quieres-

-Gracias, Cassiopeia-

-De nada… Espero que no olvides… aquello que me prometiste-

-A mi igual, desagradable mago- Dijo otra voz, esta vez masculina, bastante tosca.

-Descuida Reneckton… Cuando todo mi plan termine… tanto Sivir, Nasus y… ja. Ja. Ja… AZIR, estarán muertos.-

* * *

Fin, capitulo #2, Desierto.

* * *

 _ **Hello… it's me…**_

 **¡!HOLA! Espero que el capítulo de hoy les gustase. Me hizo MUY feliz ver los Reviews que algunos dejaron. Hasta estuve haciendo al "Ust" cuando los leía XD.**

 **Hoy es un día muy especial para mi :D, entonces estoy aún más feliz que de costumbre cuando termino un capitulo :3.**

 **Respondamos algunos reviews, ¿Les parece?**

 **;_;**

Marktravish: We me alegro que gracias a este fic empece a leer y pues fue el primero que lei y bueno me alegra que lo quieras hacer desde cero lo seguire de cerca y cuidate -3-

 **Amigo… ¡NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ESTA REVIEW ME HIZO! Fue la primera en todo el fic, créeme cuando te digo que me puse a brincar de la emoción xD. Que dicha que gracias a mi anterior Fic hubieras empezado a leer :3 espero que este te guste aún más ;D**

WafleKouhai: no termine de leer y ya queria comentar XD , si , me gusto la historia , siguela , le pones momentos de humor aprovechando las facultades del personaje. Solo un consejo , revisa siempre la historia una vez mas antes de publicarla , veo que hay pequeños detalles que se te escaparon (repeticiones , falta de sononimos , etc) . Suerte y espero seguir viendote por la pagina

 **Muchas gracias por tu crítica constructiva, te desea suerte en tu fic y espero poder llevar acabo tus recomendaciones sin ningún problema.**

Fabian Villegas 3: Haz mejorado bastante en el estilo de narración y gramática del lenguaje, lo que lo hace un fic bastante atractivo a la vista...¡PERO QUE MAS DA, VOLVISTE! :D

Como antes seguiré de cerca el fic aunque ya avanzaste en el anterior no hace mal leerlo de nuevo y traer de vuelta las sensaciones maravillosas de cada capitulo :3

Sigue así :D

 **Ohhh gran dios Alpacasaurio®… gracias por llenarme de tu gran sabiduría… Ok, no xD. Que dicha volver a verte por aquí amigo. Aún recuerdo las conversaciones que antes solíamos tener xD. Gracias por recomendar mi obra en la tuya, se te agradece mucho! No olviden pasarse por los fics de Fabi n.n**

Toaneo07 Ver2.0: mmmm ok

 **Ok mmm?**

ElPoderYenapa: ... Enserio?  
Enserio?  
ENSERIO?!  
WHOOOOOAHAOSHAIAHAOKDUFLSTBOGDODBFI *Empieza a convulsionar como loca de emoción*

 **VAMO A CALMARNO… te emocionaste mucho al parecer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Es un gusto verte por aquí de nuevo, Yenapa. Créeme, tus convulsiones seguirán XD**

sofiagonz11: Me gustó demasiado y ansío por leer lo que sigue

 **Definitivamente, el review que más valoro hasta el momento :') No por lo que diga, sino por de quien viene.**

 **;_;**

 **Bueno amigos lectores(Debería pensar en un nombre por el cual llamarlos xD) eso fue todo por hoy! Recuerden dejar reviews y recomendaciones sobre que les gustaría ver. Créanme cuando les digo que no hay cosa que ponga más feliz a un creador de contenido como yo cuando hacen eso :D**

 **Bueno, son las 9:00 PM, tengo examen de educación ciudadana mañana, no he almorzado, y hablar sobre la carne me antojo XD. Me despido de ustedes mientras me voy a cocinar algo, Byeee.**


	3. El Paso de Mogron

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de RIOT Games®.**

* * *

Esta vez estaba cerca de mi antiguo hogar, Shurima… Ya habían pasado más de tres mil años desde aquel trágico día… el día en que el imperio callo… el día que vi partir a mi hermano… Después de aquellos acontecimientos, dedique mi vida a vagar por las amplias tierras de Valoran. Fui testigo del levantamiento de Noxus y Demacia, viví los terrores generados por las guerras rúnicas, vi como las tierras invernales de norte, el Freljord, se dividía en las actuales tribus y presencie los milagros, y atrocidades, de la tecnología Zaunita y de Piltover. Ya había vivido muchos momentos claves en la historia de este mundo…

Me encontraban en las planicies de Fyron, buscando minerales e investigando sobre una poción curativa realmente potente. No había día en que los recuerdos de la tragedia me acosaran… Aquella mañana, me encontraba fuera de la ciudadela dorada. Renekton y yo habíamos sido enviados al sur del desierto con el objetivo de investigar una extraña fuente de energía rúnica. Apenas estábamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de la capital cuando todo ocurrió. Corrimos desesperados al ver el gran disco solar desplomarse encima de la joya latente de la capital, El Palacio Dorado. En ese momento nos preocupaba nuestro estudiante, amigo y recién coronado rey, le habíamos jurado que nada malo le pasaría mientras viviéramos…. Lastimosamente nos dimos cuenta que no pudimos cumplir tal juramento al llegar y enterarnos que había muerto… Después, la desgracia solo empeoro.

 _-Maldito Xerath… Tu ambición arruino lo que pudo ser la etapa dorada de Shurima, y hasta de Valoran…-_ Pensé

 _-¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera estado allí…? ¿Quizá, solo quizá, todo se hubiera evitado?-_ De nada me servía pensar eso, ya el pasado no se podía cambiar.

En ese momento, la tierra empezó a agitarse fuertemente. Gracias al sismo, caí en una grieta, deslizándome ferozmente en sus paredes hasta llegar al fondo. ¿Qué habría sucedido…? ¿Un temblor en la región sur de Valoran? Era imposible, ninguna falla pasaba cerca del hemisferio… nada tenía sentido.

Decidí regresar a la superficie para asegurarme que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Empecé a escalar las paredes del abismo. Esto se me hacia difícil, ya que al caer, varias piedras se habían incrustado en mis piernas, hombros, manos y abdomen.

 _-Maldición… Más adelante tendré tiempo para tratar mis heridas, por ahora tengo que concentrarme en salir de este agujero-_

Seguí escalando, y con miles costos, logre salir de la grieta. Al estar en la superficie, no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban… Lagrimas empezaron a humedecer mis ojos cuando logre observar la capital de Shurima… en pie nuevamente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es esto posible?- Seguía estupefacto… mi auto exilio había llegado a su fin.

-Un momento… Renekton… ¡Xerath!- Mi alegría se convirtió en preocupación, tenía que llegar lo más rápido que pudiera a la ciudadela. Si Xerath se había liberado de su encierro, Valoran corría un gigantesco riesgo… Y más importante, debía de ver a mi hermano después de tanto tiempo, realmente me preocupaba la clase de condición en la que podía estar…

Decidido, me encamine a Shurima. Después de milenios, la gran tragedia, de alguna forma se había enmendado. Esta vez no pensaba dejar perecer mi patria, esta vez daría hasta mi vida por protegerla…

* * *

El sol se alzaba en el horizonte. La noche anterior, al igual que las otras, había decidido quedarme despierto. Pase toda está contemplando las estrellas, recordando los tiempos en que solía meditar en el tejado del palacio mirando el firmamento. Nasus me había inculcado esa costumbre. Él decía que no había mejor forma de encontrar paz que dejándose llevar por la belleza de los astros, y para ser sincero… le daba la razón.

Aquella noche, las estrellas no eran lo único llamando mi atención… Sivir se había quedado dormida en mis brazos. No hubo momento en su sueño que su sonrisa no estuviera presente, se notaba que disfrutaba su descanso, me encantaba verla de esa forma…

Ya se empezaba a sentir la calidez de la briza nuevamente, era el momento de continuar nuestro camino. Cuidando no despertar a Sivir y a Croco, chasquee mis dedos haciendo que la plataforma de arena bajara y nuevamente volviera a formar parte del manto del desierto. En ese instante, Croco despertó, bostezando y sacudiéndose mientras lo hacía.

-Veo que despertaste, amigo- Sonreí agarrándolo y colocándolo en uno de mis hombros. -Creo que llego el momento de despertar a esta dormilona ¿no?-

Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, agarre a Sivir por los hombros y la empecé a sacudir. Ella se movía poco cada vez que la sacudía, al parecer no quería despertar…

-Vamos Sivir, ya es hora de despertar- Dije quitándole el cabello de su rostro. En vez de despertar, se acomodó más en mi pecho para después decir:

-Unos cuantos minutos más…- Sonrió. Se veía muy tierna al decirlo, parecía casi una niña…

-Sivir, estamos muy cerca de La Gran Barrera ¿Qué acaso no quieres llegar a Piltover lo más rápido posible?-

En realidad, el que quería eso era yo. Ya ansiaba salir del desierto, estaba muy emocionado por conocer lo que había fuera de él, nunca se me había permitido dejarlo…

-Lo que quiero es que sigas arrullándome…- Respondió mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos, abrasándome fuertemente, sonriendo aún más.

Me había quedado sorprendido… En aquel momento, después de escuchar las palabras de Sivir, me sonroje… De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho, nunca imagine que dijera aquello… Gracias a eso, sentí una extraña sensación en mi interior ¿Qué demonios era aquella sensación? ¿Acaso estaba enfermando?

A los pocos segundos de decir aquello, Sivir abrió bruscamente sus ojos. Dándose cuenta de sus acciones, se levantó de golpe de donde nos encontrábamos, roja como un dátil. Aunque estuviera avergonzado, no pude evitar empezar a reír…

-Olvida lo que dije…- Dijo tratando de no dirigirme la mirada.

-Pero creí que querías…-

-Dije. Que. Olvidaras. Lo. Que. Dije.- Me interrumpió dirigiéndome una mirada que mandaría a cualquiera mil metros bajo tierra… parecía capaz de matarme…

-Ok, ok- Reí, aunque en realidad estaba aterrado… hasta el momento, nunca había visto a Sivir así. Su actitud apenada hacía gracia y daba miedo al mismo tiempo…

 _-Si así es apenada… no me la quiero imaginar enojada…-_

-Como sea, estamos a unas cuantas horas de La Gran Barrera, deberíamos empezar a movernos Azir- Sivir tenía razón, aunque… justamente yo acababa de decir lo mismo…

Me levante de donde estaba para preparar las provisiones. Sivir se estaba encargando de destazar los Xer'Sai restantes, mientras que yo colocaba los cantaros de dátiles y agua en mi espalda. Al terminar, me dirigí donde se encontraba Sivir. La encontré con una expresión de disgusto y angustia, mirando fijamente la montaña de carne frente a ella.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunte

-De hecho… si… Hay demasiada carne y no tenemos forma de conservarla, de aquí a unos días se echara a perder…. Es una lástima- Realmente se veía angustiada.

Sivir tenía razón, la carne se echaría a perder, nuevamente estaríamos sin alimento…

En ese momento, tuve una extraña idea. Recordé una de las técnicas usadas por los habitantes de Shurima para secar carne. Esta consistía en usar las propiedades de la arena para extraer la humedad, secando cualquier orgánico por completo. De esta forma la podíamos conservar, y además, yo podía manipular la arena ¿no? Quizá podía emplear esa técnica mejorada con mis poderes…

-Hazte a un lado Sivir, creo que tengo la solución para esto- Dije mientras la corría hacia atrás y tomaba su lugar frente a toda la carne.

-Qué piensas hacer… ¿Secar la sangre?- Respondió burlándose con un tono bastante sarcástico.

Ella sabía que secar la carne era la única forma, pero era imposible, el proceso duraba por lo menos dos días. No disponíamos de tanto tiempo…

-De hecho… si…- Respondí esperando que mi idea funcionara. No quería quedar como un idiota frente a ella…

-…-

Seguido a nuestra conversación, lo que hice fue concentrar un cúmulo de arena en una de mis manos. Puse esta encima de la carne, y concentrándome, me dispuse a pensar lo que quería que hiciera la arena… para mi sorpresa, funciono. La humedad de la carne empezó a ser absorbida por la arena para luego empezar a encogerse y marchitarse de forma apresurada. Mi idea había funcionado…

 _-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Puedo alterar objetos con la arena!-_ Mis nuevas habilidades me sorprendían cada vez más…

Aunque lo que acababa de hacer pareciera inútil en batalla, en realidad podía ser letal… Un ser vivo también podía ser secado mediante aquello… Cualquiera moriría al instante de forma atroz…

-No tengo palabras para esto… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Pregunto Sivir asombrada. Aun no le había explicado lo de mis nuevas habilidades… tenía miedo que me viera como una clase de fenómeno, como un monstruo…

-La verdad no sé si contarte…- ¿Por qué estaba apenado frente a ella? –Me verías como un fenómeno…-

-Azir…- Dijo caminando hacia mí, poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro, dirigiéndome una sonrisa. –Eres una ave antropomórfica de casi dos metros… ¿En serio crees que voy a ver a mi mejor, y único amigo, como un fenómeno?-

Sus palabras me llenaron de confianza… después de todo tenia razón. Dirigí una sonrisa hacia ella, decidido a contarle al fin sobre mis geniales habilidades.

-Al parecer la ascensión me dio el poder para controlar la arena. Puedo hacer con ella lo que piense… Es bastante raro, pareciera como si ahora la misma arena fuera parte de mi…- Dije un poco asustado, temiendo por lo que Sivir pudiera responder.

-Azir, bromeas ¿no?… ¡Eso es genial! ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? ¡Solo imagina todo lo que podrías llegar a hacer…!- Al final, mi temor fue en vano, Sivir estaba igual de emocionada que yo cuando me entere de mis habilidades.

–Ok, dejando el tema de lado. Ahora solo tenemos que buscar la forma de llevarnos la carne con nosotros y estaremos listos para partir-

-Déjamelo a mí- Respondí mientras sonreía como todo un creído.

Usando mis poderes cree otro contenedor. Esta vez no tenía la forma de los dos que cargaba en mi espalda, sino que era más como un cilindro con tapa.

-Échala allí y llévala en tu espalda, yo ya no puedo con otro contenedor- Otra vez había impresionado a Sivir…

-Está bien… No entiendo cómo demonios es que te avergüenzas de tales poderes… ¡Son geniales!- Dijo con una sonrisa de estupefacción. Esta vez reí, me hacía gracia ver a Sivir sorprendida –Bueno, que importa, sigamos nuestro camino- Al decirlo, lleno el recipiente con la carne, y lo coloco en su espalda. Ya nos estábamos empezando a mover de nuevo.

-Hey, por cierto Sivir ¿Puedo decirte algo?- Pregunte mientras seguía sus pasos.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué es?- Voltio dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

-Solo quería decir que te vez muy tierna durmiendo- Su sonrisa desapareció al decir aquello. Su rostro se volvió a sonrojar, y una expresión de pena surgió en el al mover la cabeza para evitar que la lograra ver. Esta vez la forma en la que estaba apenada era graciosa y tierna al mismo tiempo, todo lo contrario a la anterior… Se podía decir, que en esa ocasión, si disfrutaba verla apenada.

-Gracias…-

-De nada- Reí al responderle. Ya nuestra travesía volvía a estar en marcha… ¡Al fin estaba cerca de conocer lo que había fuera del desierto!

* * *

La situación con Azir al principio del día fue… Nueva. Nunca había reaccionado así por alguien, y menos porque me hicieran un cumplido. Ya llevábamos casi una hora caminando, y como de costumbre, había sido placentero gracias a las conversaciones que tenía con Azir.

Al fin nos encontrábamos en el borde del desierto, las estribaciones de La Gran Barrera. Teníamos que caminar unas cuantas horas más hacia el este para llegar a la entrada del paso. Aquel lugar había sido edificado hace miles de años, hasta antes del tiempo de Azir. El acceso al pasaje se llamaba "Los dos colosos", ya que este estaba resguardado por dos gigantescas estatuas en honor al antiguo dúo de hermanos héroes de Shurima, una a cada lado de la pared. A la izquierda, se encontraba el hermano sabio, con forma ascendida de chacal. Y a la derecha, el hermano luchador, con forma ascendida de Cocodrilo… Nadie conocía el nombre de aquellos dos guerreros, pero si se les respetaba por las grandes hazañas que habían logrado en la antigüedad, o así fue hasta el día en que desaparecieron…

-Azir, dijiste que nunca habías salido de Shurima ¿Cierto?- Pregunte. Ya quería ver qué clase de reacción iría a tener al ver la entrada… Estaba segura que le iba a fascinar, Además me aria feliz ver su reacción.

-No, jamás- Respondió mientras le daba un dátil al animal en su hombro -¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Por nada…- Sonreí. Ya imaginaba lo que sucedería –Solo espéralo, te va a encantar-

Al momento de llegar a la entrada, la imponencia y majestuosidad del coloso se podía sentir en el aire. Las dos estatuas chocaban sus armas, formando de esta forma la entrada al paso de Mogron y Salida del desierto de Shurima. Aunque no fuera mi primera vez en el acceso, este no paraba de impresionarme… Podía ser viejo, pero seguía intacto, manteniendo sus auras de grandeza.

Azir, al verlo, sonrió de una forma en la que jamás lo había visto. Él estaba impresionado, y al parecer, por su expresión, Croco igual. Azir no paraba de contemplar en coloso, parecía haber caído en una especie de trance gracias a este… Su reacción era invaluable.

-Muéstrales respeto Azir, son el antiguo dúo de hermanos héroes de Shurima- Dije mientras señalaba las estatuas, parada a su lado.

Azir estaba hipnotizado por la belleza del lugar, su mirada fija a las alturas… En aquel momento, su forma de actuar fue todo lo que me había imaginado… Hasta que sucedió…

Decidí ser el primero en cruzar el coloso y entrar en el paso. Azir, aun quieto y con su mirada al cielo, no parecía tener intención de seguirme… ¿Acaso estaba mal? Creí que después de ver la entrada estaría emocionado…

-Azir, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunte preocupada.

Cuando logre ver su rostro, note lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas… Fui lo más rápido que pude donde Azir, y al llegar, me pare frente a él sujetándole la cabeza para que me volviera a ver. Al momento de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, supe que algo andaba mal…

-Los extraño…- Dijo tratando de no saltar llanto.

-¿A quiénes?-

-… A ellos…- Al decirlo, señalo las dos estatuas de los hermanos…

¿Cómo iba a extrañar a los héroes de antaño? ¿Acaso los conocía? ¿Sera que eran importantes para el o algo por el estilo?

-¿Acaso los conocías?- Decidí preguntarle.

-No solo los conocía…Ellos son Nasus y Renekton…- No lo podía creer… Sus amigos, de los cuales tanto hablaba, eran los héroes de Shurima…

-Te sientes mal porque los extrañas… ¿No es así?-

-Si…-

Era la primera vez que veía a Azir así… él estaba a punto de ceder ante el llanto. No me gustaba verlo de aquella forma, algo en mi corazón no me lo permitía… Entonces, recordé el momento en que nos conocimos, la forma en que me abrazo y me consoló… ya había llegado el momento para devolver el favor.

-Azir, mira… Estas olvidando algo de suma importancia… Pude ser que ya no los tengas a ellos, pero…- Sujete suavemente su mejilla, dirigiéndole una tierna y afectiva sonrisa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –Ahora me tienes a mi…- Al terminar de decirle aquello, lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, tratando de que sintiera todo mi afecto hacia él...

En aquel momento no lograba ver el rostro de Azir, pero lo que le había ocurrido fue que sus lágrimas en vez de ceder aumentaron… No estaba llorando por los motivos que ya tenía, en su rostro se había formado una gran sonrisa, Azir lloraba porque mis palabras le habían conmovido el alma…

-Gracias Sivir… Realmente necesitaba eso- Dijo mientras me separaba de él, con sus dos manos puestas en cada uno de mis hombros, mirándome a los ojos, sonriéndome… No pude evitar sonrojarme…

Para evadir aquel incomodo, y a la vez extrañamente placentero momento, decidí separarme de Azir. No podíamos seguir perdiendo el día… pero me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo así con él, solo que la vergüenza no me lo permitía… Esta vez, al retomar el camino, Azir si seguía mis pasos.

-De nada… Bueno, saliéndonos del tema, debemos ser muy cautelosos mientras estemos cruzando el paso. En él, y en toda la Gran Barrera, habitan los Rakkor. Son una tribu guerrera muy territorial, en cualquier momento nos podrían atacar- Dije para tratar de evitar lo que había ocurrido. Siendo sinceros, nos esperaba un camino difícil hasta llegar a las llanuras del Norte de Valoran.

-¡Entendido!- Azir ya estaba enérgico como de costumbre, parecía que nada de lo ocurrido le había afectado… -Además con mis nuevos poderes puedo derrotarlos con solo mover una de mis manos-

-No los subestimes…- Si era cierto que Azir podía ser muy hábil y poderoso; pero el líder de los Rakkor, Pantheon, también lo era… Se le conocía por ser un fiero guerrero. El solo podía derrotar, no…, masacrar una legión completa de Noxianos. Sus habilidades con toda arma, en especial la lanza y el escudo, eran más que conocidas por toda Valoran. No por nada tenía el título de "El Artesano de la Guerra"…

-Hey, Sivir ¿Es normal que haga tanto viento en este lugar?- Pregunto Azir.

Estaba tan concentraba analizando las posibles formas en que los Rakkor podían atacar que no me había dado cuenta de las crecientes ráfagas de viento. El paso de Mogron era una depresión en la barrera, esto lo convertía en un pasaje para los vientos provenientes del sur, generando grandes tormentas de arena en el…

-Maldición… Se aproxima una tormenta de arena- Le preocupada a Azir.

Debíamos buscar algún refugio lo más rápido que pudiéramos… Tal vez, si apresurábamos el paso, podríamos llegar a una de las muchas cuevas al costado de las paredes del pasaje

-Debemos buscar refugio…-

-¿Para que buscar un refugio si puedo crear uno? ¡No hay necesidad de complicarse!- Respondió Azir en forma de burla. Al parecer no entendía que en una tormenta de ARENA un refugio de ARENA sería un gran fracaso…

-Vamos a ver Azir. ¿Acaso sabes porque se forman las tormentas de arena?- Pregunte aguantando mi risa. Ya quería que llegara el momento en que Azir se diera cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho.

-Fácil, se forman cuando las ráfagas de viento arrastran consigo la arena.-

-¿Y de que están hechos tus refugios?-

-Pues de…- Azir no había terminado la oración cuando finalmente se enteró de la estupidez que había dicho. No pude evitar empezar a reír al ver la cara de decepción de Azir… Para variar, junto a eso, comenzó a golpearse repetidas veces la frente con la palma de su mano diciéndose "Torpe". La forma de ser de Azir realmente me cautivaba día con día…

-Bueno… Busquemos ese refugio del que hablas- Suspiro parando de golpearse.

-Awww, ¿Por qué paraste? Te veías gracioso golpeándote, "torpe"- Dije de forma sarcástica mientras reía.

Aquello género que Azir empezara a hacerse el serio otra vez, justo como días atrás.

–Vamos… ¿Qué acaso no piensas hablarme en lo que queda del camino?- Continúe burlándome. Azir ya parecía bastante molesto en aquel punto.

-… No hasta que lleguemos a algún refugio…-

-Si así lo quieres, no tengo problema alguno- Definitivamente, el camino hasta una de las cuevas del paso, iba a estar entretenido con Azir actuando de esa forma…

 _-Creo que me dedicare a molestar a Azir el resto del camino… me voy a divertir-_

* * *

-¡Maldito viento!-

Casi anochecía y no había señal de ninguna cueva… Las ráfagas de viento casi que ni me dejaban caminar, y la tormenta ya era visible a nuestras espaldas…

Azir, tal como lo espere, no me había hablado en todo el camino. Ya hasta empezaba a extrañar su parloteo… Definitivamente cuando tenía algo entre ceja y ceja era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Mientras batallaba por dar uno o dos pasos, Azir caminaba normalmente sin ninguna dificultad… No entendía como era capaz de resistir la brutal fuerza de empuje de las ráfagas de viento. Lo único que al parecer le preocupaba, o mantenía ocupado, era proteger a Croco. Lo llevaba abrazado con una de sus manos cubriéndolo de la ventisca, evitando así que el viento lo hiciera volar y callera donde diablos fuera…

Al paso de unos diez minutos, los granos de arena ya empezaban a poblar el ambiente… No podíamos permitirnos quedar atrapados en medio de la tormenta, podíamos hasta morir…

Recordé que hace unos cuantos años, en uno de mis contratos como caza recompensas, había quedado atrapada en una de estas tormentas. Tuve que tomar medidas desesperadas para sobrevivir a aquel desastre… Me vi forzada a matar el camello que me acompañaba, para después, destriparlo y utilizar su carcaza como refugio… Hasta el momento había sido lo más asqueroso que había hecho… pero gracias a eso me encontraba entre los vivos.

En ese momento, logre notar una apertura en una de las paredes del paso. Al fin nos habíamos topado con una cueva…

-¡Azir, más adelante hay una cueva en la pared derecha!- Tenia que gritar para que se me escuchara, los aullidos del viento resonaban por todo el lugar… -¡Adelántate y fíjate si es segura!- Le ordene.

Azir acato mi orden y corrió directamente hacia la cueva. Cuando finalmente logro entrar en ella, lo escuche gritar que era segura y que me apresurara a llegar. Al fin podía des estresarme un poco… ya no teníamos que preocuparnos de la tormenta.

 _-Así que si era cierto, no me hablo en todo el camino y ahora que ya está en la cueva me dirige la palabra… Bueno, al menos ya tendré con quien hablar-_

Después de aproximadamente cinco minutos, llegue a la cueva. Me sorprendí al ver lo espaciosa que era, íbamos a tener una buena noche en ella. Lo que más llamó mi atención en aquel lugar fue una terma… No me había bañado en días… Sus aguas cristalinas me llamaban a agritos para gozar de sus placeres, y más importante, bañarme

 _-Me pregunto si Azir querrá bañarse conmigo…-_

-Hey, Azir- Le llame.

Azir al escucharme, corrió hacia mi dirección hasta quedar frente a mí.

–Prepara la fogata para la noche, y… ¿No quieres tomar un baño junto a mí en aquella terma?- Le pregunte sonriendo, aunque obviamente apenada, señalando el manantial.

-Ok, me encargare con gusto del fuego, y… ¡Obviamente que me gustaría!- Sonrió saltando repetidas veces en el mismo punto… Había ocasiones en las que realmente me sorprendía la clase de comportamientos que podía tener…

Azir empezó a prepararse. Primero empezó por quitarse los cantaros de la espalda, recostándolos en una de las paredes junto con nuestra "Mascota", por no decir estorbo… Seguido a eso, con sus poderes, creo dos extraños montículos de arena… ¿Acaso eran…Camas?

La verdad esperaba que lo fueran, moría por al fin descansar en la comodidad de una… Y finalmente, en medio de las dos literas, prendió la fogata llenando la cueva con un cálido y reconfortante calor.

-¡Listo!- Exclamo Azir desde donde se encontraba.

-Muy bien- Le sonreí -¿Esas acaso son camas?-

-Bueno… técnicamente es arena ¡Pero nos puede servir como cama!- Si tenía razón, Azir había creado literas.

-Gracias a los dioses, ya empezaba a extrañar la sensación de una de esas- Dije mientras me encaminaba a una de las literas.

Para mi sorpresa, al sentarme en la cama, me di cuenta de lo cómoda que era. Para estar hecha de arena era bastante suave, y además, no sabía si era por la cercanía al fuego o por alguna clase de magia, era muy cálida…

-Es bastante cómoda… ¿Por qué las haces hasta ahora?- Pregunte mientras me acostaba en la litera… Se sentía glorioso…

-Es que la verdad hoy se me antoja dormir, ya estoy empezando a sentirme un poco cansado…- Respondió rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

¿En serio me había tenido durmiendo en suelo pudiendo hacer eso…? No era que me molestara. Gracias a mis viajes ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir casi que en cualquier superficie. Solo que me parecía un poco egoísta de su parte… Fue por eso que decidí hacerle una pequeña broma a Azir con respecto al tema.

-Entonces me tuviste durmiendo en el suelo todo este tiempo solo porque los demás días no quisiste dormir…- Trate de hacer cara de tristeza, aunque en realidad no estaba triste. Ya quería ver la reacción de Azir…

-Eso fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte…- Ya se podía notar el cambio en el ceño de Azir…

-¡Lo siento!- Grito muy preocupado -¡En serio no era mi intención!... Más bien, te juro que de hoy en adelante, no dejare que duermas en malas condiciones…- La reacción y preocupación de Azir en aquel momento no me permitió seguir fingiendo tristeza. Lentamente en mi rostro la aflicción fue remplazada por una sonrisa, para que después, esta se convirtiera en grandes carcajadas.

Azir se había quedado un poco desconcertado al ver mi repentino cambio de humor, lo cual solo logro hacerme reír aún más… su expresión de "qué demonios está pasando" valía oro.

-Ahh… ¿Te encuentras bien?...- No podía responderle en aquel momento, la risa no me lo permitía.

-Si, si; no te preocupes…- Respondí cuando al fin logre parar de reírme. –Solo estaba bromeando… ¿Qué acaso no te gustaba bromear?- Azir, al escuchar lo último, empezó a sonreír dejando de lado su preocupación. Parecía que mi broma le había agradado, pero la sonrisa que esta vez tenia era diferente… como si tuviera una travesura en mente…

-Pues sí, me gustan… ¡O POR LOS DIOSES! ¡TIENES UNA ARAÑA EN EL PECHO!- Grito señalando el lugar donde se suponía que estaba la araña, con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

Al escuchar aquello, el pánico me invadió… Yo les tenía un miedo extremo a las arañas, tenía aracnofobia… Yo podía ser capaz de enfrentarme a cualquier tipo de criatura, pero las arañas… Simple y sencillamente ¡NO!

Voltee a ver el punto donde Azir me estaba señalando esperando encontrarme con el arácnido, pero en vez de eso…Azir deslizo su dedo desde donde lo tenía hasta mi nariz…

No podía creerlo… ¡Había caído en la broma más antigua de todas! Ni siquiera un niño se hubiera tragado tal cosa…Azir, en aquel momento, empezó a reír de forma descontrolada. Su pequeña "Broma" al parecer le había hecho gracia…

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Caíste en la broma más antigua de todas!- Solo con haber dicho aquello ya sabía cómo responderle…

-¿Antigua? ¿Más o igual de vieja que tú?- Al decir esto, las carcajadas de Azir cedieron. Ahora su expresión era más seria, pero igual emitía felicidad.

-Creo que merecía eso… Por cierto, no te he dicho mi verdadera edad- De todas las conversaciones que habíamos tenido, el tema de nuestra edad nunca salió a luz. Yo tenía veintiún años de edad, fácilmente Azir lo pudo suponer, pero la verdadera edad de Azir seguía siendo un misterio para mí.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco te he dicho la mía- Dije levantándome de la cama. –Yo tengo veintiuno ¿Y tú?- Pregunte.

-Tenemos tres años de diferencia entonces, yo tengo veinticuatro- La verdad nunca espere que nuestras edades fueran tan cercanas…

 _Al menos en edad no estamos mal…un momento ¿¡QUE!?_

-Vez, no soy tan viejo como esperabas- En ese momento vi la oportunidad para seguir molestándolo. No pensaba dejarlo en paz con todo lo relacionado a su edad…

\- Entonces, si no eres tan viejo, ¿Me puedes repetir cuando naciste?- Le dije riendo con picardía en mi sonrisa.

-…- La expresión de Azir ahora si era de molestia, ya conocía como molestarlo… -¿Por qué mejor no comemos Sivir?-

-Cómo quieres, anciano- le respondí. La expresión de "Es en serio" de mi compañero era invaluable. –Además, después de eso muero por darme un baño…-

* * *

Después de haber pasado un amargo, pero divertido, momento con Sivir; nos acomodamos y empezamos a comer. Mientras estábamos cenando, la tormenta de arena llego a nuestra posición. Sivir no paraba de molestarme con mi edad… La verdad no me incomodaba, para ser sincero hasta lo disfrutaba. Se veía feliz molestándome, y no iba a estar molesto si la veía sonreír… yo realmente amaba su sonrisa.

Mientras la veía gozar con sus risas, recordé el momento que habíamos compartido en la entrada del paso… En ese instante, cuando dijo "Ahora me tienes a mi" sentí algo nuevo y completamente extraño… Era como si una llama se hubiera prendido en mi pecho…Y desde entonces, cada vez que la veía, volvía a sentir lo mismo…

Ya había pasado una hora desde que habíamos terminado de comer. Sivir me había ordenado que la esperara junto a la fogata. Ella se había ido caminado a la parte trasera de la cueva ya que me dijo que lo que iba a hacer no lo podía ver… ¿Acaso estaba haciendo sus…necesidades?

-¿Tu qué crees que esté haciendo?- Le pregunte a Croco, que se encontraba recostado al lado mío.

-…-

-¿Cambiándose?-

\- Entonces crees que se está cambiando-

-…-

-Tienes razón, además había dicho que quería tomar un baño en la terma. No creo que fuera hacer eso con sus prendas puestas…-

-¿Puedo saber qué haces hablando con un poro…?- Escuche y sentí de repente la presencia de Sivir detrás mío.

Voltee un poco asustado por la repentina aparición de mi compañera y pude observa que sus botas, cubre brazos, bufanda, guantes, hombrera, falda, medias y diadema ya no las traía puestas. Lo único que traía consigo era su top y ropa interior… Al verla así, pude sentir como la sangre hervía en mi rostro. Si Sivir ya se veía hermosa usando su equipamiento, ahora se notaba el doble de atractiva…

-Yo… ehh… solo mataba el tiempo…- Respondí apenado tratando de ver su cuerpo lo mínimo posible. La sensación en mi pecho era mucho más intensa en aquella ocasión…

Ya que soy el mejor ocultando cosas, Sivir se dio cuenta por lo que estaba pasando… Lo cual la hizo reír…

 _-¡TRAGAME TIERRA PORFAVOR!-_

-Bueno, te entiendo… ¿Piensas bañarte con tu armadura puesta o qué?- Pregunto mientras me señalaba colocando su otra mano un sus caderas.

La verdad, ella tenía razón, no iba a bañarme en una terma con una armadura encima… Ignorando mi notable pena, empecé quitándome las hombreras. Después, zafé los guanteletes y muñequeras de mis brazos para finalmente quitarme el peto y las botas. Sivir, mientras me desvestía, parecía que se había quedado hipnotizada viéndome. Todo su rostro estaba sonrojado y se le veía bastante inquieta…

 _-¿Por qué se habría puesto así?... Bueno, qué más da-_

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡VAMOS A LA TERMA!- Dije arrancando a correr en dirección del manantial. Cuando llegue a la orilla de este, salte cayendo en el medio de sus aguas. Estas eran cálidas, se podía sentir como removían el estrés… Era una sensación gloriosa…

-Realmente estás loco…- Dijo Sivir colocando una de sus manos en su frente mientras movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-Un poco solamente- Respondí mientras nadaba a una de las orillas -¿Qué acaso no piensas entrar?- Sonreí volviéndola a ver.

Cuando dije aquello, Sivir sonrió levantando solo uno de los lados de su boca y empezó a caminar en dirección de la terma. Al llegar, entro cuidadosamente, primero metiendo sus pies para luego introducir su cuerpo completamente. Ya estando adentro, se recostó en la orilla al lado mío. La expresión en su rostro era una mezcla entre felicidad, satisfacción y relajación… No sabía porque, pero en serio… disfrutaba el simple hecho de verla… Su rostro me tenía hipnotizado.

-¿Se siente bien, no?- Pregunte al ver como disfrutaba de las cualidades del agua.

-No sabes lo mucho que deseaba esto…- Me respondió aun con la misma expresión, sin abrir sus ojos, con su cabeza recostada en la orilla.

-Me lo imagino- Reí. –La última vez que tu cuerpo toco agua fue en el oasis- Al decir aquello, abrió sus ojos y pude notar tristeza en su mirada. Vi que también llevo una de sus manos a su abdomen y sujeto fuertemente la cicatriz al costado de este… ¿Qué clase de carga seria esa cicatriz para ella?...

-Es por tu cicatriz ¿Verdad?-

-Si…Ahora tengo un recuerdo, bastante horrible diría yo, de lo idiota que fui aquel día… Lo peor es que lo cargare toda mi vida…- Tenia que buscar rápido la forma de hacerla sentir mejor, ella estaba a punto de llorar…

-Para mí te vez igual de hermosa con ella o sin ella. Además, no tomes la cicatriz como un recuerdo de lo estúpida que supuestamente fuiste, porque en realidad no lo eres; toma esa cicatriz como un recuerdo del día en que nos conocimos…- Le dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Al decir aquello, Sivir se sonrojo, pero no se mostró apenada como en otras ocasiones. Más bien, empezó a sonreír como nunca antes la había visto hacerlo, para luego decirme "Gracias" sin atreverse a mirarme directamente.

-Hey, ¿Qué es aquello en la pared?- Señalo detrás de mi después de un tiempo de silencio entre los dos.

Volví a ver dónde ella había señalado, pero no logre apreciar nada. Al darme la vuelta nuevamente, Sivir me recibió lanzándome agua directamente al rostro… Ella empezó a reír después de haber hecho aquello… No sabía lo que le esperaba…

-Con que esas tenemos…- Dije mirándola mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa. Seguido a eso, me abalance abruptamente hacia ella. Sivir logro esquivarme y empezó a huir de mí. Yo empecé a perseguirla por toda la terma, tirándole agua y riendo… ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto!

Pasaron los minutos y los dos no parábamos de reír. Nos estábamos divirtiendo teniendo una "Guerra" tirándonos agua. En una de las tantas ocasiones, logre alcanzar a Sivir. La agarre de las caderas para que no pudiera escapar. Empecé a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, ella parecía estarlo disfrutando, ya que no paraba de reír. Entonces, cuando me incline para soltarla al fin, los dos nos dimos cuenta lo cerca que estamos uno del otro… Nuestras miradas en aquel momento se unieron, provocando que ambos nos sonrojáramos… Después solo hubo un incómodo silencio…

-Haaa… Yo…- Decidí romper aquel incomodo momento.

-Lo siento- Me sorprendí cuando Sivir y yo lo dijimos al mismo tiempo…

Primero separamos nuestras miradas y luego solté a Sivir. El tiempo que paso después de lo ocurrido estuvo lleno de silencio. Después de habernos secado, los dos ya nos encontrábamos en nuestras camas, listos para dormir… Iba a ser la primera vez que dormiría en milenios, literalmente…

-Buenas noches, Azir- Me dijo Sivir mientras se acomodaba en su litera, dándome la espalda -Sabes… Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida- Aunque en ese momento no pude ver su rostro, Sivir estaba sonriendo, agradecida de haberme conocido, pensando quien sabe que…

 _-"Eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida"-_ Repetía aquellas palabras una y otras vez en mi cabeza… Aquella flama que ardía en mi pecho se sentía más viva que nunca, combina con una extraña sensación en mi estómago…

-Buenas noches igualmente, Sivir…- Debía admitirlo… La sensación era amor… Me había enamorado de Sivir…

* * *

-Están en la cueva, Pantheon- Dijo una figura encapuchada a otra en lo alto de la pared contraria a la cueva, solo sobresalían sus ojos de la túnica, la tormenta no los afectaba.

-Perfecto, dile a los demás que se preparen, los atacaremos en el amanecer- Respondió Pantheon mirando fijamente aquella cueva…

 _Lo que pasara… Les enseñara a no meterse en territorio de los Rakkor…_

* * *

Fin, Capitulo #3, El Paso de Mogron.

* * *

 **Primero que todo… ¡DISCULPENME! He estado muy…MUUUY ocupado estudiando para los últimos exámenes del colegio y las pruebas nacionales de bachillerato T-T… Ya mi ciclo de vida del colegio está a punto de terminar… ;_; De una vez les aclaro, si ven que no publico seguido, es que me estoy rompiendo la cabeza estudiando XD**

 **Dejando todo esto de lado… ¡QUE ME CUENTAN QUERIDOS LECTORES! ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí :3**

 **Esto ha sido todo por el capítulo de esta ocasión. Sé que no paso casi nada interesante, pero los siguientes capítulos estarán llenos de mucha acción… Presentare a tres personajes MUY importantes para la trama como hice con Nasus en este capitulo n.n. Esos personajes serán Pantheon y dos personajes hechos por mi (Los dragones celestiales Nogard, El Ala Blanca y Alphin, El Destructor Negro) Mejor me callo para no hacer spoiler xD.**

 **Ok, Ahora a responder los Reviews (/*O*)/**

 **:-:**

 _ **Toaneo07 Ver2.0**_ : soy fan supremo de azir, asi k tu fic me llaamo la atencion, de igual forma tengo una peticion alocada

podrias hacer un renekton x cassiopeia en tu fic? si decides k no, me avisa

 **Creo que somos dos siendo fans de Azir y lo relacionado con Shurima xD. Que dicha que mis Fic te allá gustado :´D.**

 **Con respectoa los de Renekton y Cassiopeia… No te lo puedo decir ;)**

 _ **Brian HD Gutierrez**_ : Las locuras de Azir son la mejor parte (bueno, según mi opinión)

De todos modos tu historia esta bien chévere :P

 **Jajaja, Azir es todo un loquillo :P.**

 **Gracias por tu opinión ;) y tus historias también están súper cool**

 _ **WafleKouhai**_ : Por fin la 2da parte , ya habian pasado 4 dias desde que publicaste la primera parte.

Te soy sincero , me gusta que la gente actualice seguido su historia (no tiene nada que ver que yo actualice diariamente), es como seguir otro episodio de tu serie favorita. Siempre quieres mas y mas.

Vi que le pusiste clasificacion "T" ala historia , asi que ¿supongo que no habra nada de "accion"(tu sabes a que me refiero) en la historia?

Sin otra cosa mas que decir, te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Espero la continuacion , tomate tu tiempo.

 **Perdón porque no pude actualizar rápido en esta ocasión :C. Aunque eso entonces significa que quieres más y más cada vez :D.**

 **Probablemente, enfatizo el PROBABLEMTE, valla a ver… solo que escribir de eso no es como mi fuerte, jeje. Tendré en cuenta tu petición ;D**

 _ **ElPoderYenapa**_ : No. No me voy a calmar. Me encantan los momentos de Sivir y Azir... Jajaja! *Comienza a convulsionar de nuevo*

Un momento... *Se detiene* ¿Que hace un Poro en el desierto de Shurima?, ¡Ellos son de clima frio!

Whooo! *Vuelve a convulsionar* ajfuqbfk! *Se buguea*

 **¡ENTONCES NO TE CALMES! (/*O*)/**

 **Entonces espero que este capítulo te allá gustado, está lleno de momentos Azir X Sivir :3**

 **Ehhhh, ¡NO SE! o.O… ¡SE LE ESCAPO A BRAUM!** **Jdafbajsdfgadsjhfgasdjhgfjhsdgjfhag *Bug confirmed***

 _ **Fabian Villegas 3**_ : Ahora con la salida de Rek'sai y su reino de Xer'sai en el desierto de Shurima tienes aun mas material para esta parte del desierto :D lo hace aun mas completa :3

Aunque el poro jamas me lo espere xD

Buen capitulo :D

 **¡EL GRAN ALPACASAURIO HA VUELTO!**

 **La verdad, esta vez pienso aprovechar todo lo que se sabe de runaterra. Lugares, ciudades, especies, etc. Quiero hacer el Fic más completo y algún día llegar a tu nivel Fabi :´).**

 **Nadie se espera a Croco xD**

 _ **sofiagonz11:**_ Me encanta su inspiración

Orgullosa es poco :')

 **¡GRACIAS! T-T**

 **En serio, no sabe lo mucho que significa para mí que la obra le esté gustando!**

 _ **Chuchu Pana:**_ Hola xD este fic tiene buen comienzo! Síguelo :D Sugiero que revises tu ortografía y tu redacción un poco, pero de más está muy bien xD Siempre imaginé a Azir con una personalidad tosca y seria :v jamás lo imaginé infantil y gracioso xD Espero tus próximos trabajos!

 **Gracias :D, no es tan bueno como el tuyo, pero allí estamos xD**

 **Obviamente lo voy a seguir, sino ¿Qué sentido tiene empezar algo? Siempre trato de revisar que la redacción sea lo más limpia posible, pero a veces se me van algunos errores ;_;**

 **Es que mi idea es que tenga exactamente esas dos personalidades. Quiero un Azir gracioso la mayoría del tiempo, pero serio y tosco cuando tiene que serlo. Más adelante lo veras.**

 **:-:**

 **Bueno, eso es todo. Recuerden dejar su review (No saben lo mucho que me ayuda a seguir con la historia y a tener inspiración) y darle al follow y fav al fic se les gusto. ¡Pregunten cualquier cosa igual! Estoy dispuesto a contestar lo que sea :3**

 **Finalmente, ¿Qué pasara con Pantheon? ¿Cómo será el viaje de nuestros dos personajes preferidos ahora que Azir reconoce sus sentimientos hacia Sivir? ¿Qué pasara con Nasus cuando llegue a la Ciudadela dorada? Descubran esto, y muchísimo más, en el siguiente capítulo de Juntos por Shurima (Remasterizado) "El Artesano de la Guerra"**

 **PD: Me disculpo si creen que este capítulo no es como los otros *LLORA DESCONSOLADO* quería actualizar y tuve muchos problemas mientras lo escribía…**


End file.
